El Viaje de Betty
by lCrackers
Summary: Betty ahora esta en un mundo donde todo es diferente, las criaturas son muy extrañas y raras, Así que no le vendría mal un poco de exploración a través del nuevo mundo en el que se encuentra, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que la maldad también existe en este nuevo mundo. ¿Sera capaz de enfrentarla?
1. Criaturas

**Episodio 1 - Criaturas**

_**P.O.V Betty**_

Genial, había pensado muy bien las cosas, necesitaba saber en donde estoy, que es todo esto, investigar.. Algo que me ayudara a tener de vuelta a la persona que siempre he querido, a la persona que necesito, sí, hablo de Simon Petrikov, el fue afectado por una Corona que le otorgo poderes de Hielo, y dejo de ser la persona que YO conocía, se convirtió en un loco, un desquiciado, me daba miedo, no era mi Simon Petrikov, hasta hace unas horas, que logro viajar en el tiempo, a cuando estaba completamente aterrada por su actitud, y me rescato, me llevo a donde estoy ahora.. La Tierra de Ooo...

-Simon, espérame.. Estaré pronto contigo. - Susurre mientras miraba al Otro Simon Petrikov, mejor conocido como el Rey Helado, me di la vuelta y me fui en aquella alfombra mágica, me sorprende mucho que haya aprendido a usarla ya que bien, en el mundo normal esto no era algo muy común. Quiero salvar a Simon, pero no se como hacerlo aquí, no tengo lo que necesito, no conozco a nadie.. ¿Sera pronto para comenzar a concocer a las criaturas de este "universo"?. Mi Mirada estaba al frente, pero me fue inevitable ver a un grupo de Malvaviscos caminando por el bosque, llevaban mochilas.. ¿Estarán de Excursión también?, Sin dudar, me acerque, detuve la alfombra frente a ellos, y me presente. - Hola, Soy Betty, Betty Grof, pueden llamarme Beth O solamente Betty.

-Hola señora.. - Decía saludando una de los Malvaviscos más pequeños.

-¡Clementine! No puedes saludar de esa manera a los desconocidos.. - Decía un Pequeño pero grande malvavisco con Lentes, era extraño ver a una Familia de Malvaviscos, era muy, pero muy extraño que podría vomitar en este mismo instante, pero ¿Para que?

-Lo siento, papi.. - Se escondio tras su padre.

-¿Puede moverse de lugar Señorita Grande? Estamos de Excursión por la Tierra de Ooo para la tarea de nuestros hijos. - Dijo el Padre Malvavisco caminando por entre mis piernas, y rodeandolas. Me agache para poder escucharlos y hablarles mejor..

-Miren, tal ves.. pueda acompañarlos, necesito explorar también.. ¿Podria? - Les Pregunte mientras trataba de sostenerme ya que estar agachada no era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Como sea, pero por favor no nos distraiga.. - Continuarion caminando, camine tras ellos todo el tiempo, siempre estuve al pendiente de no pisarlos, ya que, eran muy pequeños, y un paso mio era como 10 de ellos.

-¡Hace mucho ruido! - Grito la mujer, al parecer la madre de los niños.

-Lo siento, es que... que tal si.. - Me subí a la alfombra voladora, y comenze a flotar a un lado de ellos..

-Mucho Mejor, Betty. - Dijo uno de los malvaviscos, al menos ya me llamaban por mi nombre y no como "Grandulona" o "Desconocida".

-Yo le dire Beth, sus pecas me encantan.. son taaan hermosas.. - Dijo la niña, con mi mano la levante, y la coloque en mi hombro.

-Pues tu eres muy linda Clementine.. ¿Asi te llamas verdad? - Le pregunte.

-Si, ese es mi nombre. ¡Oye Len a mi me levantaron y a ti no! - Le grito la pequeña a su hermano en modo de forma burlona, así que levante al niño también.

-Ooh, no es por ser grosero, pero.. ¿Podría levantarnos también? Estamos cansados y.. - Decía el Sr. Malvavisco.

-Claro que sí - Los tome y lo subí a la Alfombra, bien, al menos ya conocía a alguien y no me sentía tan sola.. Todo era perfecto por unos minutos, hasta que se hizo escuchar aquellos rugidos de lobos..

-Mami.. ¿Que es es? - Dijo temerosa la niña..

-Escucha, mira son solamente lobos, estamos sobre esto, que nos hará elevar muy lejos de aquí.. ¿Bien? - Le explique a los Malvaviscos quienes comenzaban a temblar, no ocurrió mucho desde que se hicieron presentes aquellos lobos.

-No.. puedo soportarlo.. - Decía el niño temblando del miedo, se ocultaba tras mi oreja, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera haciéndolo, sentía aquel pequeño zumbido tras el.

-No te preocupes, solam.. - Dije yo, los lobos nos habían rodeado, y uno de ellos había tomado la alfombra, lo que nos hizo caer al suelo.. - Solamente, no nos moveremos.. - Decía yo quien me levantaba y sostenía a todos los malvaviscos..

-Señora Betty, debo explicar.. que cuando.. la Dulce Gente se asusta.. comienza a explotar.. y.. - Dijo el Malvavisco, esta bien, entonces ahora tendría una oleada de explosiones, lo que realmente no quería pues ellos me caían realmente bien..

-Ayudenos Betty, necesitamos que nos ayude.. - La Pequeña se encontraba sobre mi hombro, temblando, tratando de pasar al otro hombro donde se encontraban sus padres, mi alfombra ya no estaba, los lobos se acercaban cada vez más, estaban a unos centímetros de nosotros..

-Claro que los voy ayudar. - Puse en Practica, mis habilidades en Kung-Fu, había olvidado la mayoría de ello, así que brinque, rompí un palo de un árbol, y use para defendernos, fue suficiente un golpe en la cabeza de uno de los lobos para hacerlo caer, los demás se distrajeron tratando de ayudar al pobre lobo, me sentía mal por hacer eso, pero fue la única opción, comenze a correr, Corrí hasta que me encontrara cansada, luego, comenze a caminar..

-¡Si! ¿Miraste eso hermana? Fue como Blam-bLUm-Trak - Trataba de hacer lo que yo hice, pero siempre terminaba golpeándose a el mismo..

-Si, fue sorprendente.. Gracias Señora Betty.. - Extendió sus brazos y abrazo una parte del cuello de Betty..

-Por favor, no me digan Señora, díganme Betty. - Les dije sonrientes, tome a todos en la palma de mi mano, y los baje al suelo.

-Oh, me siento tan avergonzado, estuvimos a punto de hacer Kaboom, pero usted nos ayudo, no se como pagarle eso.. - Dijo el padre de los malvaviscos, mientras era abrazado por su esposa.

-No, no tiene que pagar nada, yo tendría que estar agradecida de poder acompañarlos.. -

-Papá, nos hemos separado mucho del Dulce Reino. - Dijo el niño.

-Oh, tienes razón. - Contesto.

-Miren, ahí hay una cueva, podemos acampar ahí ¿Que puede pasar después de lo de los lobos? - Les dije, señale la Cueva, al parecer había una gran fiesta dentro de el, lo decía por el sonido que se escuchaba, una buena musica a mi parecer..

-Sería demasiada molestia, preferimos regresar a nuestro Hogar en el Dulce Reino. -

-Descuiden, mañana a primera hora, los llevo! Seria una gran aventura poder ir a ese tan aclamado reino. - Les conteste, nuevamente los tome en mi mano, y los lleve a la cueva. Al llegar, lo primero que vimos fue una pequeña casa, y mucha gente al rededor bailando..

-Oh, ¿Eres una Humana? Te pareces mucho a Finn.. - Señalo un pequeño Duende.

-Si, soy humana, y hablas de Finn, Finn el humano ¿Verdad?, Creo que ahora debere ser llamada Betty la Humana - Reí.

-¿Betty? Hey! Soy Marceline, ¿Que te trae por aquí? - Me pregunto Marceline, la que ayudo a Simon a traerme aquí, era muy buena chica aunque fuera una demonio/vampira.

-Hola Marcy, me encontre con estos pequeñines, y como era tarde, no los deje ir solos al Dulce Reino. - Le conteste, Marceline se acerco flotando, y rugio frente a los Malvaviscos... Ellos se asustaron.

-Lo siento pequeñines, me da risa cuando los Dulces vivientes como ustedes se asustan es muy extraño.

-Tranquilos Malvaviscos, estaba bromeando solamente. - Les dije, ellos se tranquilizaron.

-Bien Betty, que bien que llegas, pues estaba a a punto de tocar una canción! - Se sube al escenario, se acerca al microfono y comienza a cantar.

**HORAS MÁS TARDE, DESPUÉS DE LA FIESTA**

-¿Ya se durmieron? - Pregunto Marceline.

-Si, son muy tiernos, se quedaron dormidos en mis hombros. Las criaturas de Ooo son muy bonitas..

-Que bien, oye mira, te quedaras en mi cuarto, es muy comodo, yo dormire en la saca, de todas formas, no siento la comodidad de las camas, pues floto, si duermo en una cama o en el sillon, no es tanta la diferencia.. - Apaga el foco, y Betty se va a dormir..

**SUEÑOS DE BETTY**

-Betty.. Betty.. Betty.. Betty.. Soy yo.. yo.. - Escuchaba la voz de Simon, distorsionada.. - Se que buscas al verdadero Simon Petrikov, no al Rey Helado... solo Ayúdame..

**CONTINUARA..**


	2. Necesito de Ti

**Episodio 2: Necesito de Ti**

P.O.V Marceline

Ahí estaba, en la sala, no había cerrado el ojo en todo el día, realmente no tenía sueño, así que fui a hacer travesuras durante la noche, estaba de vuelta. Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, tener a una humana y a Malvaviscos vivientes en mí casa era muy extraño, pero vamos.. no pasa nada.. O eso creo.

-Hola Marcy. ¿Cuando despertaste? - Apareció Betty, con el cabello todo alborotado y con ojeras.

-Ehm, realmente no dormí, es qué.. No tenía sueño. - Le conteste.

-Oh.. En cuanto se despierten los malvaviscos, los llevare al Dulce Reino, pero.. no se donde está. - Oh no.. espero y esto no la lleve a decirme a que yo los lleve.

-Si, tal vez.. los malvaviscos te ayuden. - Le conteste, por favor.. por favor.. por favor.. por favor, que sea así..

-Si.. pero.. - Aquí vamos por diooos. - Podrías llevarnos tú? - Exacto, siempre pasa lo que pienso, debería de dejar de pensar en lo que no quiero, para que lo que no quiero no pase. Esperen.. ya me enrede..

-Claro, como decir que no.. - Sonreí falsamente, odio la hipocresía, pero.. era urgente utilizarla ¡YA! no se decir que no, vaya defecto llegue a tener.

-Muchas gracias, Marceline. Solamente se despiertan, y los llevamos. - Betty se metió a la cocina.. - Marcy.. ¿No tienes leche y Cereal? - Preguntó.

-Realmente no, no necesito de la leche, o del cereal para mantener mi hambre, chupar el color rojo es todo lo que necesito. - Le dije, entre a la cocina, y su pelo se miraba exquisito..

-Oh, diablos. Aléjate de mi cabello.. - Sonrio ella, ¿Lo ven? Siempre pienso algo, y siempre sucede.. En ese momento, se pudo escuchar los sonidos de los malvaviscos vivientes..

-Oh, amiguitos.. Ya despertaron! - Se acerco a donde durmieron los malvaviscos, y se agacho para hablar con ellos. Desde aca, solo escuchaba murmullos.

-Si, fue muy cómodo a decir verdad. Pensé que sería frustrarte dormir en la casa de una vampiro, pero ya mire que no! - Dijo el señor Malvavisco.

-Que bueno, y ustedes Len y Clementine.. ¿Que les pareció? - Les pregunto Betty..

-¡Fue asombroso! Jamás pensé que dormiría cerca de un vampiro.. Fue genial! - Grito El Malvavisco que al parecer se llamaba Len.

-Asombroso.. Marcy ¿Estas lista? - Me pregunto.

-Ehmm.. Claro. - Le conteste..

P.O.V. Betty

Ahí estábamos, volando en el cielo, siempre soñé con hacer eso, bueno.. no lo estoy haciendo, Marceline me esta cargando, ¿Estará cansada? Digo, no peso poco, pero tampoco mucho, es cansado llevar a una mujer a tus espaldas..

-Marcy ¿Estas cansada? - Le pregunte, ella no contesto, solamente voló más rápido, eso significa que no esta cansada, ya que.. si lo estuviera, no iría más rápido, o al menos eso sucedía en el otro mundo... Cada vez más nos acercábamos más, desde aca ya podía ver un gran árbol sobre una torre de dulce. Pasados los minutos, aterrizamos, en lo que parecía ser la entrada de este.

-¡Llegamos! - Exclamo Marceline, me baje de su espalda, y baje a los Malvaviscos..

-Muchas Gracias Marceline y Betty, fue una gran experiencia. - Dijo el Señor Malvavisco.

-No es nada. - Le dije.

-Ahora si vamos a tener que exponer en la clase! - Dijo Len mientras abrazaba mi pierna junto con su familia, para después caminar hacía dentro del castillo y descansar en su hogar.

-Oye Marcy.. ¿Quien Gobierna este reino? - Le pregunte, me era extraño no haber conocido a la gobernante de este maravilloso reino, olor a Dulce, me gustaría comerlo..

-La Dulce Princesa, llamada Bonnibel, es una chica que aparenta 18 años, pero realmente tiene más de 800. Ella creo todo esto. - Cuando dijo eso, ella tal vez podría ayudarme a enseñarme todo lo que ocurrio en este mundo.. - Y amante de la ciencía, Porcierto. - Termino Marcy, Entendido, ahora ella podría enseñarme todo acerca de Ooo, y de paso ayudarme con traer de vuelta a mi Simón!

-¿Puedes llevarme con ella? - Le pregunte, espero y no sea una persona muy ocupada..

-Claro, ven.. - Ambas entramos al castillo, después de pasar por una mini población de Dulce, Casas construidas de dulce, y sus maravillosos seres.. -

-Wow. - Fue lo único que pude decir, era muy impresionante..

-Y espera a ver los demás reinos de Ooo, son mucho mejores que este.. - Entramos al Castillo. - Oye Piñata, ¿Se encuentra Bonnibel? - Le pregunto a una pequeña piñata colgada del techo.

-Si Marceline, esta en su Salón de Ciencia. - Dijo el, entonces tiene un salón de ciencia.. ¿Tendra lo necesario para ayudarme? Me pregunte a mi misma. Subimos por grandes escalones, hasta que Marcy se paro frente a una puerta, al parecer conocía muy bien el reino, toco la puerta, y cuando abrieron la puerta, la Princesa hizo su aparición, su larga melena de Chicle que llegaba a sus tobillos, sus lentes, su bata de ciencia también la acompañaban..

-¿Marceline? ¿Quien es ella? - Pregunto la joven Princesa.

-Ella es la Prometida de Simon Petrikov. - Contesto Marceline..

-¿Simón? El que me contabas en aquellas largas charlas por teléfono? - Pregunto ella, al parecer ella era muy buena amiga de Marcy.

-Exactamente. - Marceline entro al salón sin ningún permiso, y se sentó en una silla.

-Adelante. - Dijo ella, yo pase, y me senté al lado de Marcy.

-Hola. - Salude yo simpaticamente.

-Por favor, Marcy dejanos a solas. - Sin decir nada, Marceline salio del Salón.

-Bien, Betty.. ¿Que quieres de mi? - Pregunto directamente.

-Solamente quiero saber acerca de Ooo, quiero que me ayudes a tener a mi Simon de vuelta, el.. volvió a ser el por unas horas, creo una maquina del tiempo, y me trajo aquí, donde no conocía nada.. ¡Necesito de ti! He escuchado que eres una gran científica.

-Betty, creo que eso no es posible. - Dijo ella.. cuando dijo eso, una lagrima salio de mi ojo..

-¿Que? - Pregunte yo tristemente.

-La corona mantiene a Simon vivo, como el Rey Helado, si destruyéramos la corona, Simon regresaría, pero en forma de polvo.. El rey helado tiene más de 1000 años, los humanos no aguantan eso, sería puro polvo. - Dijo la Princesa..

-Pero podemos hacer algo! - Le grite.

-Tienes razón, pero.. se necesita algo para reemplazar las gemas de su corona, esas gemas mantienen esa corona y hace que se convierta en el Rey Helado. Se necesita la Piedra de Mutación, reemplazaríamos las gemas, y tendríamos a Simon de vuelta, pero con pequeñas mutaciones. - Dijo ella, me trajo esperanzas..

-¿Donde se consigue dicha piedra? - Le pregunte.

-Ese es el punto, las probabilidades de encontrar la piedra son de 100 entre un millón, tendrías que viajar por todo Ooo para encontrar lo necesario. - Dijo ella, este seria un gran viaje. Explorare Ooo y de paso salvare a Simon.. Tengo que hacerlo. - Lo unico es que si consigues las piedras, sera muy peligroso cuando trate de hacer la reemplazación de gemas, podría haber complicaciones y.. -

-¡No importa!.. Yo.. me arriesgare por Simon..

**CONTINUARA..**


	3. El Comienzo del Viaje

**Episodio 3: El Comienzo del Viaje**

P.O.V Betty

El próximo Objetivo sería conseguir la piedra de Mutación, si es verdad lo que la princesa dijo, eso sería suficiente para que tenga a Simon Petrikov junto a mí, para siempre, como una familia, lo que realmente somos, acababa de salir del Dulce Reino, debo decir que es un pueblo muy asombroso y genial. Ahora solo necesitaba algo para poder viajar por Ooo como yo quiero, un transporte, necesito mi Alfombra para poder andar libremente por aquí, pero ahora que no lo tengo, tendré que caminar hasta el bosque por el...

-Espera Simon. - Me susurre a mi misma, mientras me dirigía probablemente a buscar la alfombra.

-Hey.. ¿Vas a ir sola? - Apareció Marcy flotando y posesionandose ante mí.

-Oh, ¡Marceline! Me asustaste, no debes aparecerte frente a los demás de esa manera.. - Le dije, mientras me acomodaba el cabello.

-Lo siento, pero creo que vas a necesitar ayuda para cualquier plan que tengas.. -

-De echo sí, voy en búsqueda de la Piedra de Mutación. -

-Bien, jamás oí hablar de esa cosa, pero podrías ir al Reino Helado, ahí Simon guardo muchos libros antes de convertirse en el Rey Helado, yo lo mire escribir algunos, entre ellos uno llamado "Mutaciones", tal vez, te pueda servir. -

-¡Exacto Marceline! Necesito ese Libro, tu puedes distraer a Simon, mientras yo me infiltro en la biblioteca y tomo el libro. -

-Excelente, ¿Subes a mi Espalda? - Pregunto Marceline, medio agachándose para que yo subiera a su espalda.

-No, mira.. Acompáñame . - Tome la muñeca de Marceline, y la lleve a el Bosque.

-¿Y.. que hacemos aquí? - Pregunto Marcy confundida..

-Mira, es que.. cuando iba con los malvaviscos, aparecieron unos lobos, y tomaron.. esto.. - Al mirar la Alfombra tirada, corrí, y la tome.

-La alfombra voladora de Ash.. - Dijo Marceline en silencio..

-¿Que? - Pregunté.

-No, nada.. es que.. Esa Alfombra le pertenecía a Ash..

-Ehm.. No lo se, la tome del Reino Helado.. - Le dije, no sabía quien era el Tal Ash.. ¿Y si le pregunto? Se puso muy rara cuando lo menciono.. - ¿Quien es Ash?

-Ash.. es.. un Imbecil, fue mi novio por un tiempo, el.. vendio lo más preciado para mí a una Bruja, termine con el. Siempre me utilizo como un juguete sexual, y lo permitía, jamás.. sentí lo que verdaderamente era el amor.. hasta que.. - Marcy bajo la mirada, y guardo silencio, me acerque a ella, y la abrace.

-Tranquila Marcy. Eso ya paso, ahora.. vamos al Reino Helado.. ¿Sale? - Me separe de ella, y le lanze una sonrisa, ella hizo lo mismo, me subí a la Alfombra y ambas comenzamos a flotar..

* * *

Ya habíamos entrado al Reino Helado, no quería ver a aquel alter ego de Simon, el no era Simon, y no se porque, pero me daba asco verlo. Mientras caminábamos entre los pasillos congelados del Reino, pude escuchar algo..

-Claro, Princesa Princesa Princesa.. Cuando quiera dejarlas ir, lo hare chiquitas.. - Escuche a el Rey Pelado, lo siento.. "Helado" como tenía a unas Princesas Secuestradas.. como puede ser que hiciera eso, estuve a punto de entrar y salvarlas, hasta que Marceline me detuvo..

-¡No! No puedes dejar que te vea, te recordara, y creo que no quieres eso.. El hace esto por diversión, jamás les ha echo algo malo a las Princesas, a parte de.. bueno, creo que ya te imaginas, nada que ellas no quieran.. el Rey Helado esta loco, esta en plena soledad, solo busca amor.. - Dijo Marceline, tratamos de pasar por enfrente de la puerta, sin que alguien nos viera, al cruzar, nos topamos con un tierno y pequeño Pinguino.

-Guaank - Lanzo aquella pequeña onomatopeya..

-¿Que? ¿Una chica aquí en el reino? - Pregunto, ¿Habla con los animales? Realmente esta loco.

-Guaank Guank Geenk Genk Weeenk - Seguía transmitiendo sonidos el maldito pinguino.. ¡QUE SE CALLE!

-Gunther, guarda silencio, por favor.. - Dijo Marceline tratando de calmar al pequeño pinguino..

-Dejame ver.. - Dijo el Rey Helado, Marceline me tomo de la mano, y comenzamos a correr por los pasillos del Rey Helado..

-Tenemos que escondernos.. - Le susurre a Marceline..

-Si, lo se.. - Abrió una puerta, y al entrar, estaba realmente oscuro, no podía ver nada.. - Aquí esta el interruptor - Prendio la luz, y logramos ver que habíamos llegado a la Biblioteca..

-Oh dios mio.. - Fue lo único que pude decir, tras ver a donde habíamos llegado.. - ¿Donde esta el libro?

-Creo que tendremos que buscar entre todo.. esto..

-Ehm, mira, creo que esta separado por letra, aca esta la a.. la b.. y.. - Comenze a correr, hasta detenerme justo en la seccion N.. - N.. y M! - Señale.

-Muy Inteligente Beth.. - Dijo ella, flotando hasta donde yo.

-Bien, entonces.. aquí esta el Libro.. - Dije yo mientras removía el libro del estante..

-Beth.. ese libro, recuerdo cuando Simon lo estaba escribiendo y.. si.. mi memoria no falla...

**Marceline's Flashback**

-Oye Simon.. ¿Que haces? - Decía la pequeña Marcy, acercándose a un Simon que se encontraba escribiendo en una hoja blanca..

-Marcy, que he dicho de interrumpir a Simon cuando esta trabajando.. -

-Si, pero.. Nunca me has dicho que haces.. - Simon cerro el libro y miró a Marcy.

-Escribo lo que mi mente dice, escribo acerca de las mutaciones que todos están viviendo.. sobre, la _''piedra de mutacion'' y otras cosas.._

-Oooh... ¿Puedo ayudarte? - Pregunto Marceline.

-No, no necesito ayuda, pero puedes observar.. - Simon tomo a Marcy y la sentó junto a su lado.

-Necesito un poco de pegamento para pegar esta hoja en el libro.. - Dijo Simon, vino un viento largo, y hizo que la hoja volara..

-¡La hoja! - Grito Marceline, quien corrió tras ella, al alcanzarla, la tomo.. - "Piedra de mutación" ¿Que es eso Simon? - Pregunto Marceline, quien leía el encabezado de la hoja..

-No lo se, solamente escribo lo que mi mente dice, no se ni que es lo que escribo.. el me indica que escriba..

-¿El Quien? - Pregunto Marcy, en ese momento pudo escuchar sonidos extraños de movimientos tras los arbustos..

-No hay tiempo para eso.. vamonos.. - Simon tomo la mano de Marcy, y corrieron.. La hoja salio del libro, y se cayo.

**Marceline's Flashback End**

-¿Que pasa Marcy? - Le pregunte a Marcy, quien se habia quedado pensando por unos segundos..

-Recuerdo cuando Simon estaba escribiendo sobre la Piedra de Mutación, esa hoja no logro integrarla en el libro, la escribió, pero se cayo y jamás la recupero..

-¿Que? No, no.. no.. - No podía ser eso, abrí el libro como loca, tratando de buscar la parte, pero no la encontré, no venía nada acerca de la Piedra de mutación..

-Lo siento Beth, tendrás que buscarla a la suerte.. - Dijo Marcy..

-Si, eso tendrá que ser.. - Dije yo desilusionada, ahora.. no tengo en que apoyarme o basarme para encontrar esta tal piedra de mutación..

-Mira, tal vez.. yo.. - Comenzo a decir Marcy, hasta que pude captar que a la siguiente hoja venía acerca de la piedra..

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! - Voltee la hoja, y solamente se pudo ver una hoja arrugada, sucia, y maloliente..

-Debió crear esa nueva página después de que la otra se perdió.. -

-Si, solo que.. no se puede mirar nada.. - Pase mi mano sobre la hoja, y solo conseguí que se rompiera un pedazo, sople, y el polvo salio volando por todo el lugar.. - Solo alcanzo a mirar que dice "La piedra de mutación es una piedra que sirve para mutar algo que no lo este" y luego, no se capta lo que dice hasta "Es muy peligroso el manejo de este, puede causar la muerte en el contacto directo"..

-Bien, pues, lo encontraste.. ahora.. - Marceline decía hasta que alguien comenzo a girar la perilla congelada de la puerta.. - ¡Vamonos! - Subí a la Alfombra y salimos por una de las grandes ventanas..

-Marceline, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.. - Le di un pequeño beso de afecto en la mejilla.. Me di la vuelta, y me fui en busca del lugar más extraño para encontrar una piedra de ese estilo..

P.O.V Marceline

Nunca nadie antes nadie me había dado un beso en la mejilla, fue tan.. hermoso, sentir que al menos a alguien le importas.. Tente mi mejilla con mi mano, mientras miraba como Betty se alejaba.. fui hacía mi cueva.

-Dulce.. Dulce Hogar.. ¿Dije Dulce? Ewww.. - Dije, mientras me sentaba o flotaba en el sillón, sonó el teléfono y conteste..

"_Hola Marcy.." _- Al parecer se trataba de Bonnibel..

_"Que ondas Bonny" _

_"No, nada.. solo quería escuchar tu voz" -_

_"Bonny, sabes que eso se acabo, solamente estabamos explorando, ahora, no hay nada. Yo estoy enamorada de una persona.. "_

_"Si lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no te siga queriendo" _

_"Si, esta bien... ¿Y como has estado?" _

_"Si, pues bien dentro de lo que cabe" _

_"¿Por que?" _

_"Betty, me dejo pensando en algo" -_ Dijo Bonnibel.. ¿A que se referia? **  
**

_"¿En que?"_ - Le pregunte curiosamente..  
_"Emm, no lo se.. solamente pense en algo, Bye " - _Colgo el telefono sin decir nada.. extraño..

**CONTINUARA..**

* * *

**¡Ahora si.. reviews a Mi! xDDD  
**Espero y les haya gustado este nuevo episodio.. con todo el amor 3  
PD: Me encanta el Bubbline, perdón a los que no, pero tenía que poner esto aquí, descuiden, jamás (o eso espero) volvere a mencionarlo :B


	4. Planes

Hola, lo siento realmente por no haber podido subir nuevos episodios estas ultimas semanas, pero los estudios y el colegio me esta volviendo loco, pero bueno, peor sería que cancelara la historia, pero no. Aqui vamos! :B

P.O.V Dulce Princesa

Dulce Princesa, eres una estúpida. ¿Porque crees que Marceline aún siente afecto, amor.. ¡ALGO! hacía ti? Pero es que no puedo olvidar lo que ella y yo vivimos, ella fue la primera persona con la que hable, la primera persona con la que estuve. No importa, ya debo olvidar eso. Ahora, lo que más importa. Betty. Estaba tan concentrada buscando papeles y muchas otras cosas cuando alguien toca la puerta. Me dirigí y la abrí con un gesto malhumorado.

-Princesa, No es que quiera entrometerme pero.. usted ya ha trabajado más de 35 horas y estoy obligado a llevarla a su habitación y hacer que duerma un poco, recuerda que tiene que descansar para que su cabeza no explote.

-¿Cabezas? ¿Explotar? Créeme Mentita, si mi cabeza explota no será por trabajar, si no por otra cosa. - Le dije indiferente, trate de cerrar la puerta pero el puso su pie evitando que se cerrara. - ¡Mentita!

-Princesa, lo siento. - En eso, pude sentir como una aguja entro en mi brazo, y no era nada más ni nada menos que el Suero que hacía dormir profundamente, seeeh, el nombre era descriptivo.. ya no sentí nada más..

P.O.V Betty

¿Quien carajos fue el estúpido que escondió las estúpidas malditas Piedras de mutación? No se dio cuenta que tal vez alguien podría necesitarlas. Ya iba demasiado lejos, no sabía donde estaba, ni siquiera podía ver las montañas congeladas del Reino Helado, o al menos aquel pequeño árbol que brotaba del techo del Dulce Reino. Lo único que podía ver, era arboles y nada mas.

-Hola! - Pude escuchar.

-¡Ah! - Me descontrole, perdí la alfombra de un momento para otro, iba cayendo hacía el vació o bueno, hacía el piso. Estaba a punto de caer, no más de 10 metros hasta que sentí que ya no subía ni bajaba, estaba detenida pero podía sentir algo que me sostenía - ¿Quien eres? ¿Un fantasma?

-Neeeeh - Apareció Marceline.

-Marceline, dios.. ¡Que susto me diste! Me perseguías!

-Si, eso hice realmente, fui a mi casa pero recibí una llamada de la Dulce Princesa, que me dejo desconcertada. - Me dijo, mientras me bajaba al suelo.

-¿Uhm? ¿Que te dijo?

-Para que entiendas, tendrías que escuchar una larga historia, pero es algo absurda y estúpida. -

-No, no importa, dila. - Le dije con voz curiosa, me senté en el verde pasto y cruce mis piernas.

-La Princesa y yo... Fuimos novias. - Cuando dijo eso, me quede sorprendida, aunque yo no ero homofobica, me sorprendió. - Sí, ella y yo pasamos mucho tiempo de calidad cuando eramos niñas, cuando Simon se fue y me abandono después de vagar por meses me encontré con una pequeña goma con vida, ella aún no podía hablar y me llevo a donde estaba su demás especie o algo así, pero sucedió algo horrible para ella, los mutantes asquerosos esos llenos de Radioactividad habían atacado a su familia, y la mató, así que ella y yo viajamos solas, hasta que ella se convirtio en un Chicle Humanoide, y sentimos.. ¿Atraccion? Si, creo que eso fue.

-Bien, pero me imagino que ahora, nada de nada.. ¿no?

-No, supongo que fue la Soledad, luego conocí a Ash y deje a la Dulce Princesa de lado, jamás le explique porque y han pasado tantos años y creo que ahora somos amigas.

-Oh, bien. Marcy, necesito una cosa..

-¿Que necesitas Beth? -

-Necesito que, me acompañes en esta aventura, necesito ayuda, no puedo hacerlo sin alguien, y que mejor que hacerlo con alguien tan vieja - Reí un poco - que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en este mundo.

-Oh, eso. Oye no me digas vieja, Ya quisieras no envejecer como yo.

-Si, quisiera eso. Pero para eso están las cremas Anti-arrugas.

-¿Cremas anti-arrugas? Eso no existe aquí.

-¿Que? Mi cutiz va a decaer! - Grite en modo burlón. - Como sea. ¿Puedes acompañarme?

-Te diré algo que no te quise decir porque pensaba que no era posible, pero ahora he reunido todas las piezas y creo que sí. -

-¿De que hablas Marcy?

-Al pareces si hay piedras de Mutación regadas por todo Ooo, pero hace mucho la Dulce Princesa me dijo que la Tierra es así por una explosión de Radioactividad, el lugar esta muy lejos de aquí, pero que es el lugar exacto donde se causo la bomba y ahí podrías encontrar alguna piedra que te sirva.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

-Claro, ¿Porque no? - Sonreí.

-¡Tenemos que llegar ahí!

-Beth, se que estas impaciente por traer a Simon, igual yo. Pero tenemos que hacer un plan algo, no podemos llegar así porque sí a ese lugar, ahorita debe ser un reino, con pasillos, torres, supongo yo, debe estar resguardado por esos mutantes inútiles.

-¿Y el.. plan es? - Le pregunte.

-Concocer la ubicación exacta, cuando sepamos donde se ubica dirigirnos a ella, pero con total discreción, buscar la fuente de poder de dicho lugar, y tomar cualquier cosa que se paresca a una piedra radioactiva ¿no?, necesitaremos guantes o cualquier cosa que no nos permita tener contacto físico con esa cosa.

-Si, ¡Si! Es perfecto! Pero como conoceremos la ubicación? -

-Mi amigo Finn tiene una computadora, y el Dulce Reino ya creo su propio servidor de internet, así que podemos encontrar algo acerca de eso. Mientras tanto, dormiremos en mi casa.

-Esta bien. - Reí.

P.O.V Dulce Princesa

-Root Beer Guy! - Grite mientras interrumpía en la casa de RBG y rompía su puerta.  
-¡Princesa! ¿Que pasa? - Grito asustada la esposa de RBG.

-Quiero ver a tu marido. - Le exclamé.

-¡Claro! - Corrió hacía su habitación.

-Amor, la Dulce Princesa te busca. - Podía escuchar su conversación

-Pero pensé que, ibamos a tener nuestra noche. - Okay, eso era algo que no quería saber.

-Si, si, pero es la Princesa, y te busca, cuando se vaya empezamos! Ahora cambiate. - :I Era gracioso realmente..

-Ya voy.. - En eso salió ella.

-Princesa, perdón por el inconveniente, El estaba "ocupado" - Se puso nerviosa.

-Descuida, escuche todo. - Le dije.

-¡¿Escucho todo?! - Pregunto agitada.

-Si, pero no importa, respeto sus vidas privadas. - Le dije. Ella aún seguía algo nerviosa, en eso salió RBG.

-¿Si Princesa?

-Quiero hablar de un asunto contigo.. - Le dije seriamente.

-Cariño, dejanos solos por favor.. - Ella no dijo nada y se retiro del lugar, tome asiento, y comenze a hablar.

-Necesito que crees un grupo de Bananaguardias y busquen a esta mujer - Le mostré una foto.

-¿Quien es ella? - Pregunto RBG

-Betty Grof, una humana, la necesito para mis planes, la quiero viva. ¿Entendido? Ella se encuentra vagando por Todo Ooo, así que encuentrenla y traiganmela a mí! - Grite fuertemente mientras golpee la mesa con mi puño, miraba a los ojos a RGB y el me miraba algo asustado. Betty no podía encontrar esa piedra, y mucho menor abandonar este mundo.

**Continuara..**

* * *

Oh dios mio, creo que me salio patetico el episodio, pero amigos si les gusto la forma de recompensar es dejando su review acerca de que les parecio este episodio..

¡Nos vemos! :I


End file.
